<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Warlocks Bleed by tedizleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545723">Only Warlocks Bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedizleader/pseuds/tedizleader'>tedizleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urban Fantasy au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Faba was a shitty vampire husband, Gen, Gorgon!Piers, Guzma owes you one lol, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Other, Warlock!Guzma, does this count as whump?, idk what that even is tbh, it's okay tho cuz he dead now, kinda ooc but it's an au so like, not beta'd and im sorry, thanks Piers, title inspired by an Alice Cooper song, urban fantasy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedizleader/pseuds/tedizleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by an idea from Yumishiorirhul. </p><p>Guzma always smirked, licked at any blood that happened to be drawn, and hit back harder. Because of that, seeing him curled up on the cold, marble floor of the living room was such a shocking view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piers and Guzma friendship, implied Faba/Guzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urban Fantasy au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Warlocks Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/gifts">YumishioriRhul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And I'll cry for you<br/>Yes I'll die for you<br/>Pain in my heart it is real<br/>And I'll tell you now how I feel inside<br/>Feel in my heart it's for you<br/>-Candlebox; You</p><p>For Yumishiorirhul</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guzma was one of the best divination warlocks in his family. It's something Piers had always believed ever since he was young and had to go around wearing a blindfold in fear of petrifying others. He always knew Guzma was something special, as biased as his belief may have been. Piers himself was a gorgon, from the main line of Euryale herself. But he lacked his ancestor's ferocity and his father's venom, the only true danger he possessed being the ability all gorgons had of turning others to stone with a magical gaze. Though other gorgons were immune to the infamous gaze, gorglets always had trouble controlling it. Because of this, along with a few other things, Piers was a rather shy individual who treaded cautiously throughout the world. </p><p> </p><p>Guzma was the opposite; a warlock that could control his powers from a very young age that showed great promise. He was exceptionally talented in fortune telling, one of the main branches of witchcraft his family excelled in. He also practically raised an army of familiars due to his love of insects and spiders, something Piers had to take a long time to get used to when the white-haired boy practically adopted him as his best friend.  But one thing that made Guzma extremely special (asides from creating eye drops and eventually glasses to help him control his gaze) was a rare ability he had inherited that his family hadn't seen since his great-great grandfather. Despite him rarely using the rare gift, Guzma had the ability to turn the <em>Wheel of Fortune</em> to his favor. This may have explained why it was so easy to sneak into the beautiful mansion the warlock was currently living in with his husband Faba.</p><p> </p><p>If Piers was a spring shower, then Guzma was a Category 5 Hurricane. In his words, Guzma was <em>'the guy that beats you down and never lets up'</em>. High school was much more tolerable after that fight the warlock had with the bullies. He hardly used his magic, relying on just his physical strength if he was ever caught in a scuffle. Even if he got hit, Guzma always smirked, licked at any blood that happened to be drawn, and hit back harder. Because of that, seeing him curled up on the cold, marble floor of the living room was such a shocking view. The warlock that always smiled and gave him Snickers that were most likely knocked out from a vending machine was shivering on the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood as he looked anywhere but the vampire that his parents had arranged for him to marry when he was 18. </p><p> </p><p>Something snapped in the gorgon's meek, peaceful mind as the good luck Guzma manipulated had finally worn out. He couldn't remember too much after his friend let out a pathetic whimper; a shift into his monstrous form and casting a stare that penetrated the special glasses he wore left Faba in a state of eternal terror. Ignoring the freshly-stoned form of his friend's vampire husband (the mere title sent a revolted shudder down his spine), Piers slithered his way towards the injured warlock. Unlike the last time he'd seen him, Guzma had lost that natural tan to his skin and was much thinner than before. There were too many bruises under the blood splattered on Guzma's arms, and Piers ignored the realization that he could easily carry his friend in his arms even in his other form. </p><p> </p><p>"... Piers..." Guzma's voice sounded weak, and the gorgon didn't want to think about how long the abuse had been going on to get him to sound like that. "First aid... in bathroom... Left hallway..." He ended in a hoarse whisper. Piers followed the directions, adjusting the male in his arms as he slithered through the hallway. He took him into the guest bathroom, where grey marble walls and matching cabinets that accentuated the gold finish would've looked beautiful some other time. Piers gently set the warlock onto the chair before the vanity sink, the snakes in his hair hissing as he slowly shifted back to the more human form he was better accustomed to. The gorgon sank to his newly-formed knees, groaning softly as his bones magically shifted back into place. Guzma pushed himself forward with a wet grunt, uncaring of the blood trickling down his arm and his lip as he reached for a cabinet door. Piers gave him an annoyed look, gently slapping his bloody hand away as he opened the cabinet for his friend and pulled out the first aid kit that was sitting inside. Ignoring Guzma's glare, the other set the kit onto the vanity.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit back, yeah?" Piers sighed, pulling himself to to stand on sore legs. Guzma huffed but obeyed, leaning back into the chair as the other opened the kit and pulled out the rubbing alcohol. The gorgon frowned when the warlock's blood began to seep into the seat's white cushion. </p><p> </p><p>"You know..." Guzma muttered, "If you grab the ugly plant just outside the bathroom, I can...  Drain it of its life to heal this... Mangled shit show..." He tried to joke, coughing wetly before leaning forward and spitting out a disgusting glob of blood into the immaculately clean sink. Piers grimaced, pulling the glass container of cotton balls close to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop talking, please..." He muttered, "I'll grab the plant..." He assured as he quickly leaned out the door to grab the palm tree that wasn't <em>that</em> ugly. But seeing at it was Faba's plant, it made it rather hideous. "Here..." Piers stated as he set the tree close to Guzma's less injured arm. "Whatever it doesn't heal, I'll patch up." He promised. Guzma hummed in agreement, grabbing the trunk of the plant as tightly as he could before muttering an incantation that sounded way more complex than anything Piers himself knew. The plant soon began to wither at an alarming pace, wilting and browning until it became nothing more than a dry stump. The gnarly tear in Guzma's shoulder slowly began repairing itself in the meantime, ripped muscle and flesh mending itself back together until there was only a long but shallow gash. With an exhausted grunt, the warlock released the dead tree before slumping into his chair. </p><p> </p><p>"... Fuck..." Guzma moaned weakly, hissing as Piers began to dab the remaining wound with an alcohol-dipped cotton ball. "That took way more out of me than I thought it would... Fucking bastard..." He whispered softly, wincing slightly as the gorgon continued to clean his wound. </p><p> </p><p>"Guz... What... What happened?" Piers meekly wondered, biting his lip as he tossed the bloodied cotton balls into the nearby trash can. He frowned when the other stayed quiet, turning his attention back to the first aid kit to pull out some gauze and medical tape. "... I..." Piers sighed, tightening his jaw for a moment before looking back at the warlock. "I barely hear from you for over three years, only to get visited by a <em>wasp</em> of all things. An insect you <em>know</em> I don't like. And it writes with its legs with the jam I spilled to find you because you needed help! And then I see you like <em>that</em>-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucker got his panties in a bunch because I didn't want to manipulate the Wheel of Fortune against Lysandre." Guzma interrupted, a weak smirk on his face. "Not that I <em>could</em>, since I used it to help you get  in here..." He added. "So he tried to threaten me, got more pissed when I still didn't help him, so he ripped into my shoulder and was going to let me bleed out on the floor..." He finished with a pained shrug. The gorgon frowned as he began to place the gauze on the wound. </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you say anything the last time we met?" Piers asked quietly, beginning to tape down the gauze. Guzma looked away for a moment, tightening his jaw like how he used to when his father would scold him. </p><p> </p><p>"... Piers... It's been a bad marriage..." He quietly admitted, jumping slightly when a hand touched his own. He looked up, brows furrowing as he locked eyes with the gorgon's that threatened to release the tears being held back. "... I tried sending you a message earlier, believe me... But <em>Faba</em>... Bastard made all those ponds and fountains out there, put <em>frogs</em> in the damn things... Fish... Fed birds to keep them around... I..." He rambled as he slowly lost his resolve, pressing his head against his friend's stomach as he sobbed. "I had to keep my familiars in the greenhouse or one of the guest rooms with little terrariums... So they wouldn't get eaten..." Guzma whimpered, weakly hugging his friend as thin fingers soothingly raked through his hair. "That wasp I sent... It was my only chance..."</p><p> </p><p>Piers had never seen Guzma cry before now, not even when his father scolded him harshly or when his first familiar had died. All their time spent together, the warlock was always the one that stayed strong while Piers himself would cry over the biggest stresses in his life. Despite the tears that flowed down his face, Piers held his oldest friend as he sobbed over something no one should ever have to go through. He didn't know how long they stayed in that fancy bathroom, but after he heard an odd crunch when his hand went over the other's blood-stained shirt, Piers decided they probably should make their way to his friend's room to at least change out of his dirty clothes. It was a silent walk out the bathroom, and the gorgon held his tongue at the sight of more bruises lining the warlock's torso and hips when Guzma pulled his bloody shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He was almost thankful to the abusive vampire that he had bought a single-story manor when they finally reached the bedroom, letting Guzma dig through his closet as Piers may or may not have tossed a wedding photo behind a dresser. </p><p> </p><p>"... I thought I'd never get to wear this again..." Guzma muttered as he pulled on an old Dr. Dre hoodie he'd worn since high school. The warlock let out a small smile, one that was almost like the smiles he used to have when he was younger. </p><p> </p><p>"You should probably change out your pants, too... You were on the uh... Floor..." Piers pointed out awkwardly, gesturing towards the dresser. Guzma thankfully just rolled his eyes and complied, letting the designer slacks fall to the carpeted ground before moving towards the dresser and pulling out a clean pair of sweats. Piers helped him  pull them on, leading him to the bed and gently sitting him down. "You should rest... I have a feeling you haven't had a decent night's sleep for a while, either..." He muttered, taking a seat next to him on the large, elegantly made canopy bed. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't know the half of it..." Guzma scoffed, laying down on his uninjured side and curling up on the bed as Piers shifted to tuck him in. "Stay for a while, yeah?" He asked in a tone that the gorgon couldn't refuse. Without hesitation, Piers climbed into the other side of the bed after pulling off his Converse and tossing them onto the floor. The snakes in his hair hissed quietly, slowly relaxing and curling on themselves as the gorgon laid on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll try to think of something to deal with Faba-" He began, falling silent when Guzma grunted and waved it off. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll figure it out in the morning, Piers..." He muttered, letting himself be hugged by his friend. "Probably after breakfast... Good thing that bastard sent the maids on vacation..." He mused. "We should sleep now..." Guzma advised, immediately ignoring it in favor of talking with Piers and staying up for two more hours to catch up and cry again. Piers didn't know when he fell asleep, only knowing that he did after the other finally did. Waking up only when the reptilian in his blood had realized a major heat source had gone missing. Piers naturally chalked it up to the call of nature, believing his friend would soon return. A hiss from one of his snakes, however, was a sign that something wasn't exactly right. The gorgon pulled himself up, getting out of bed and making his way to the master bathroom to take a peek. Finding no trace of Guzma, Piers frowned before going back and slipping his shoes back on. His snakes hissed in annoyance as he quickly made his way down the hall, upset they had been jostled from their nap. He paid them no mind, quickly peeking through all the doors he was passing before he heard a grunt and the sound of something breaking coming from the living room. Piers immediately ran towards the living room, fearing the vampire may have been strong enough or somehow knew the ancient incantation to break free from the curse. </p><p> </p><p>As he finally reached the living room, a small part of Piers was glad his fear had not come true. But a new fear began to grow as he took in the sight of Guzma standing over a pile of rubble as a sledgehammer slipped out of his hands...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hopefully it was all understandable. Haven't written in quite some time. Here's to a better year, though!</p><p>Also, since it didn't really fit with the main flow of the drabble, a bit of information here:</p><p>Guzma and Piers went to the same school for magical beings. They met when they were like 6 years old. Guzma was all like "Oh hey you're a gorgon? That's so cool you're my friend now!" and have been ever since. Guzma was one of those gifted kids whose parents put a lot of expectation on and tried to mold into what they wanted but didn't take into account that their son had a strong personality. So he was a rebellious kid that would ditch school often and got into a good handful of fights (most of them not even his fault). Hence the main reason his parents immediately put him into an arranged marriage. </p><p>Faba was a really wealthy vampire who was a high-ranking associate for Aether Foundation, which is a pharmaceutical company in this world. He was on board with the marriage cuz Guzma's family has some strong witches, and cuz Guzma himself could practically manipulate luck and probability. </p><p>The main reason Guzma became weak during the bad marriage was because Faba would over feed on him, leaving him pretty weak and sick, policed everything he ate/drank/wore, and wasn't afraid to get physical if Guzma still didn't bend to his will. Poor guy lost a handful of familiars for a couple months before he realized why there were so many new fountains and birds around...</p><p>As for Piers, took a couple liberties on his family history. Basing off the older myth of Medusa and her sisters Euryale and Stheno, who were daughters of old ocean deities and had always been monstrous. The stare is controlled, effective only when the adult gorgon wants it to be and is triggered through emotions. The Medusa fight scene in that Clash of the Titans movie (or even the Medusa/Wonder Woman fight scene in Bloodlines) is a prime example of how it works. The snakes in his hair, however, aren't venomous. They'll still bite if they're angry, though. </p><p>An idea that may or may not carry over to whater Yumishiori's planning: all the big bosses of the pokemon games are vampires (except for Archie, who is a rare male siren, Guzma, of course, and Rose, who's also a warlock). All old money, all own some kind of powerful business.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>